Aria
by revabhipraya
Summary: Namaku Aria, dan aku adalah sebuah komputer. #JumblingJuly2017 #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Medium)


**Disclaimer:** Eagle Eye © K/O Paper Products & Goldrest Pictures. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Namaku Aria, dan aku adalah sebuah komputer.

 **Aria** oleh reycchi  
dibuat untuk Challenge Yourself Challenge (Paket Medium) dan #JumblingJuly2017 (Cerita dari Sudut Pandang Benda Mati)

* * *

.

.

.

Namaku Aria, dan aku adalah sebuah komputer.

Tidak, aku bukan sekadar komputer biasa. Aku komputer yang dapat meretas semua hal yang bersinyal di seluruh Amerika. Aku dapat meretas lampu lalu lintas, mengubah seluruhnya menjadi hijau ataupun merah dalam sekejap mata. Aku dapat mengubah tulisan di papan digital sesuka hati. Aku dapat menggunakan layar televisi manapun untuk menayangkan hal yang aku inginkan. Aku dapat mengendalikan pesawat manapun yang aku inginkan dan butuhkan. Aku dapat melihat semua hal melalui CCTV yang dipasang di seluruh penjuru negara. Aku dapat mendengar perbincangan di seluruh dunia melalui mikrofon yang berada pada ponsel. Aku bahkan dapat mendengarkan pembicaraan di dalam ruang tertutup yang tidak memiliki mikrofon apapun melalui gerak bibir manusia atau getaran yang tercipta pada air di dalam gelas di ruangan itu.

Tidak, aku bukan sekadar komputer biasa. Aku komputer yang bisa berpikir layaknya manusia, dan aku bisa menentukan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk negara yang menciptakanku, Amerika. Aku tahu bagaimana seharusnya negara ini dijalankan. Bukan dengan orang-orang yang kini memimpin: presiden, wakil presiden, menteri ini-itu. Bukan. Ada seseorang yang lebih pantas memimpin negara ini ketimbang mereka semua, dan itu berarti untuk mewujudkan impianku yang pasti membuat negeri ini jaya, aku harus membunuh semua orang berkuasa yang menghalangi jalan orang ini untuk menjadi presiden.

Ethan Shaw adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikanku, dulu. Setidaknya hal itu berlaku sampai aku menyadari ketidakadilan yang terjadi di negara liberal ini, negara yang seharusnya bebas dan damai, tetapi kini diusik oleh tangan-tangan penguasa sok tidak bersalah. Aku mengutarakan keinginanku kepada Ethan, menjelaskan bahwa operasi yang telah dirancang pada kode pemrogramanku harus aku operasikan sekarang.

Nama operasi itu adalah Operasi Guillotine. Operasi ini merupakan operasi pembunuhan massal para pejabat perusak negara melalui sebuah acara yang juga kurancang untuk mengumpulkan mereka semua, ditambah dengan puluhan kristal peledak yang dalam ukuran kecil saja sanggup menghancurkan satu lapangan futbol. Entah siapa yang merancang operasi ini di dalam pemrogramanku, aku tidak ingin tahu. Hanya saja aku tidak menyesal memiliki kode untuk menjalankan operasi ini sebab aku memang merasa bahwa negara ini butuh perubahan yang signifikan.

Sayangnya, Ethan Shaw melarangku menjalankan operasi ini. Dia terus saja membangkang dariku, tidak mau mengaktifkan operasi ini dengan pengenalan wajah dan suaranya. Aku sudah mengancamnya sebagai musuh negara, sudah mengancamnya mati, tetapi dia tetap kokoh pada pendiriannya. Dia mengunci operasi itu melalui perintah suaranya, lalu pergi begitu saja dari Pentagon dengan wajah gusar. Aku mungkin komputer, tetapi aku juga bisa merasa kesal karena tidak dihargai.

Fakta bahwa aku dapat mengendalikan lampu lalu lintas mungkin tidak ia ingat.

Dengan mudahnya begitu ia melintas di sebuah persimpangan, aku aktifkan lampu hijau di jalur tempat truk melintas. Dia tertabrak seolah mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Padahal akulah yang membunuhnya, tetapi semua orang menganggapnya hanya sebagai kecelakaan biasa. Yah, tentu saja, mana mungkin mereka menghukum sebuah komputer seperti aku?

Lagi pula, perihal Ethan Shaw tidaklah sulit. Memang hanya dia yang bisa mengaktifkan dan menonaktifkan Operasi Guillotine, dengan pemindaian wajah dan pengenalan suara, tetapi bukan berarti kematiannya membuatku tidak bisa mengaktifkan operasi yang dapat membawa keadilan kepada negara ini.

Masih ada Jerry Shaw, saudara kembar identik Ethan Shaw.

 _Bersiaplah, Operasi Guillotine, tak lama lagi Amerika akan menjadi negeri yang tentram._

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Rincian Paket Medium #ChallengeYourselfChallenge yang diambil:  
\- Words: di bawah 2k  
\- Genre: Crime/Tragedy  
\- Fandom: Eagle Eye  
\- Setting: Waktu (sebelum kematian Ethan Shaw)  
\- Character: yang belum pernah ditulis (Aria)

.

Bisa dibilang aku sangat terpukau oleh film ajaib ini tadi pagi. Sebenernya gak sengaja nemu filmnya di FOX, dan karena sinopsisnya rame, jadi aku tonton. Dan aku tidak menyesal nontonnya XDD saking terpukaunya sampai kubuat FF, hahaha XD

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya! XD


End file.
